


Taemythos Halloween Special Round

by taemythological



Category: SHINee
Genre: Challenges, F/F, F/M, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemythological/pseuds/taemythological
Summary: The special round information for the Taemythos fic fest — Halloween special round!Welcome to taemythos, a fic festa that focuses on Taemin and mythological.This round will be hosted by Mod Chick on AO3.
Kudos: 2





	Taemythos Halloween Special Round

> Welcome to the first special round from Taemythos.

* * *

From our polls for the special round, Halloween as a general theme has been chosen for our theme. This theme is very general and can cover many areas but the main rule is — your fic must cover Halloween. This may be a Halloween party, a mythological creature exploring Halloween around humans, parents taking their child trick or treating or even an AU of a Halloween based movie, to name a few.

* * *

Your deadline will be **October 19, 2020**.

If you're interested in joining the challenge, please fill in the [**registration form here**](https://forms.gle/S6u2bZaZpCbZ5G4Z6) and you will get a confirmation email you must reply to within 72 hours. The form will be closed on **October 9th, 2020**. 

Once you've finished your fic, please submit it to the **[collection here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Taemythological_special_round_1)**. Your fic will be checked before it is added to the collection!

* * *

  * The word count is a **100 word minimum** , with no maximum. **Authors can only submit 4 fics in total.** You must fill out the registration form for each fic you do — and your first fic must be completed and submitted before you register your second, etc.
  * Noncon, dubcon, pedophilia, bestiality, etc is all banned from this round. 
  * For this round, your story **does not** have to focus on Taemin



* * *

You can contact us via email at 

taemythological@gmail.com

Or on our **Twitter:** _taemythos_

Good luck authors and let's have some spoopy fun!

xxx, Mod Chick 


End file.
